


Secret Beach

by JazRyde



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Inspired by Music, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazRyde/pseuds/JazRyde
Summary: Two young 17-year-old friends reunite on a secluded beach every night to talk about their lives.Both of them have been through different issues lately and Eridan wanted to fall back on the only friend he has and the only person who will keep this place as something sacred and secret between them.Despite knowing eachother since they were children there are many things they don't know about eachother
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 5





	1. Invitation

_ Karkat _

I quickly ran out of the house, making sure my dad was sleep so I could escape, after all, he asked me not to tell anyone where I was going.

Still, I feel really stupid for accepting this invitation, but I guess I couldn't deny it since a friend was the one asking me to go, without mentioning in such a desperate manner.   
  
He left a letter in my locker which I found after classes were over that said:

"Come to the dock near my house, I'm asking you as a favor, please, you're the only one I can't trust on this... - Eridan". 

It's weird, he usually told me this type of thing through text messages or in-person, also I didn't catch him after school to ask what the hell he wanted so I didn't have any other option, who knows how he would feel if I didn't assist... 

I ran out with a flashlight, it's good that I don't leave too far from him, while yes, my district is much lower income, and he lives in a house comparable to a mansion separated quite a lot from the rest of the neighborhoods, and the city itself, as he mentioned in his letter, he lives close to the sea, him and his father seem to have an affinity for that place.   
  
When I finally arrived at the dock he was already there, looking blankly at the moon while sitting on there, but as I approached he turned looking at me keeping that melancholic expression... His face is usually sourer, and his sadness tends to look dramatic and pathetic, what could have happened?  
  
"Well, I'm here, what did you want?" I was the first one to speak since I'm kind of mad that he hadn't spoken directly, but it doesn't seem to be a good moment to yell or insult him, as used to it as he might be.  
  
He sighed "Thanks for coming, I was almost convinced that you would also leave me..." As dramatic as always...  
  
"Who the fuck do you think I am? Who knows what kind of stupid thing you would do if I left you alone"  
He got mad at that comment, he only grumbled and said: "Whatever, let's go..."  
  
I have no idea what he means with going but he dropped from the dock to the sand bellow, there wasn't much down there other than some rocks, I tried following without tripping and falling.  
He walked under the dock towards a dead end, where the Fisherman's shop was situated on top of a few rocks that made a cliff, I was a bit perplexed and confused, where is he expecting to go if there's nothing else here?  
  
Suddenly I saw him moving a few rocks, leaving an opening that he entered "Come one, what are you waiting for?" he signaled me to follow and continued forward... What the fuck?

On the other side, there was a beach, surrounded by a forest, it has some palm trees, more rocks and some flowers growing near the trees.  
It was empty and clean, it was clear no one else even knew this place existed because if they did, I'm sure they would have done something with this place.  
The moonlight at the distance was beautifully reflected on the sea, it's the only light source in this place, very somber but relaxing and pleasant.  
  
Eridan sat down, hugging his legs and looking at the moon, the turning to look at me as if he expected me to sit next to him, he seems impatient and demanding, as he always is. I decided to go sit before he started complaining, crossing my legs on top of the sand looking at the moon as well.  
  
"Did you find this?" I decided to ask to start a conversation.  
"No, it was my dad, he says he used to come here alone and asked that I never tell anyone".  
"I get it, I guess... But why did you bring me here?"  
"Well because I trust you, this place is supposed to be mine now and I can use it however I like...-   
I was thinking about showing it to her but I doubt that is possible anymore..."  
  
Her? I suppose he's referring to Feferi, he had a severe fucking obsession with that girl, as if he was infatuated with her, and she only seemed to be around him because of pity, even if I don't like to judge in that manner... She seems like a good person despite her family.  
  
"Then things didn't go well with her-  
I hate to say that I told you but... Nah, you deserve it for being an imbecile, I told you".  
"Ugh, don't start with that shit again Kar..." That's all he answered, defeated, he laid his face in between his arms.  
  
I sighed and tried to speak more compassionately, I certainly do pity this guy a bit.   
"There, there, chasing a girl around for so long is ridiculous and you know how pathetic it is, there is nothing that made you the least be happy other than being with her and that's extremely unhealthy".  
No response from him, he still had his face down, I have no idea what else to say, He doesn't deserve any kind of praise because he's an idiot but I also don't want him to feel this bad.  
  
"Come on, you can find someone who would love you, don't just start crying and try-  
For once in your fucking life try" I said with force, close to screaming, his attitude makes me angry. All he did was raise his head and look at me, his eyes were sparkly as if he was about to cry, I sighed and moved closed patting his back "Okay you gigantic cry-baby, calm down".  
  
Finally, he sighed and answered "It's weird Kar, I always thought I didn't need anyone other than Fef...-  
Finding out that she was with me only because I could hurt myself or someone else if I wasn't happy made me realize how much I repel others, I'm disgusting..."  
"You shouldn't have depended on her to make you happy in the first place...-  
Did you seriously think she would give you everything you want because you're Eridan Ampora? When were you going to fucking realized this?".  
"Ugh, I know! What else did you want me to do?"  
"I already told you, make a fucking effort to be better!"  
Once again he stayed silent, slowing putting his face on his arms and as he began sobbing, it's so hard to talk with him, I swear.  
  
After a few moments of pats on the back and both of us cooled down I decided it was a good idea to at least give him some kind of motivation, I'm sure he'll think it's not worth making an effort and changing, that at this point he should honestly just give up, which is honestly not the answer, it's clear he's passionate and only wants some kind of love on his life.  
  
"Hey, maybe it doesn't seem like it because of the way I talk to you, but I tell you that you're a stupid idiot because I want you to stop being a stupid idiot, I know you can do it, okay? You have potential".  
I put my hand on his shoulder and he only looked at me with teary eyes and his freckled face turned red "Why do you think that? Why do you trust me?" his words hesitated a bit.  
"When you were a kid you were filled with hope, and you wanted to make an effort to make great things... I'm sure you can be like that again".  
  
He looked down, letting go of his legs and lowering them a bit, he then took my hand and placed it in his chest, his heart-beat was quick, maybe for crying, then one single tear fell from his eye "Thanks..." It's a bit embarrassing, I simply looked somewhere else with a softer expression and gave him another pat on the back, he moved closer and put his head on my shoulder, now that's truly embarrassing...  
But I don't find a reason to reject it, after all, I want to support him, he's my friend.  
  
We stayed looking at the mood for a while, sometimes commenting about a few topics and all he did was nodding or shaking his head, it didn't last too much, it was last and if either of our parents found out they were gonna fry us alive, well, mine would...  
  
Before leaving, Eridan turned to me and asked almost begging "Please come tomorrow, this was... Nice" it was kind of surprising that he thought that after I yelled at him but I guess he feels a little better after being rejected, it gives me a little bit of hope, so I decided to accept. 


	2. About Her

_ Eridan _

Today I decided to wait for Kar on the beach, he already knows where it is, also I wanted to think about what he told me yesterday, I arrive a bit early, unlike his dad, mine doesn't care, he knows I'm gonna get in trouble, I'm not THAT stupid.  
  
But at a certain point, I'm indeed a pathetic idiot, I was there waiting since I was 13 for Fef to notice how much I loved her, only to end up like this...   
I pushed others out of my life, I treated them as if they were lesser than me, only to now wish for their friendship. Others simply don't think I'm pleasing in the slightest, they think I'm uncomfortable or annoying, I am disgusting and I've never realized how people perceive me, it's not that I don't understand, I don't see it as they do.   
  
I looked towards the moon and tried to detach myself from the world, maybe travel to another reality where I'm just as great as I always wanted to imagine, but all of those are stupid things that I believed as a kid, they don't have any meaning anymore.  
I almost feel the calming sound of a piano in the distance along with the soft sound of the waves as the cold air caresses my skin and hair, the salty smell of the sea and the amazing view gave everything a beautiful atmosphere that I would have loved to share with her... This is the type of thing that few people enjoy, tranquility that stimulates the senses and almost fills your eyes with tears due to the sheer beauty of it.  
  
I came out of my trance when I heard Kar entering the small opening on the rocks, he's quite small, it's surprising how much he's struggling to enter.   
I only stared while he continued complaining incessantly, he's always been this temperamental, I've known him all my life.  
  
"Why the fuck didn't you tell me you'll be here?! I stayed out there waiting until I decided to look"  
"Why the hell would you assume that I would arrive after you? Do you think I don't have standards?"  
He simply grumbled and came to sit, good, I didn't want to continue such a stupid argument.  
  
I had no idea how to begin the conversation, Kar also enjoyed looking at the moon, it seems like his expression relaxed in quite a short time with the light reflecting on his crimson eyes which is... a pretty color.   
  
"Hey, you didn't tell me what happened with Feferi" He suddenly spoke.  
I sighed, honestly I don't want to think about what she said.  
"Well, you can imagine, it's nothing strange-  
That I'm an irritating capricious person who pushes people out of his life and doesn't make an effort to be pleasant for others and waits to have everything handed to him... Yeah, something like that" I explained in a sarcastic tone but repeating those words still feel like a dagger being twisted in my heart, a wound that I still see impossible to cure alone...  
  
"Huh, that must have been hard" He answered, I noticed he didn't have any pity in his voice well I imagine he thinks the same, or that there's some kind of truth in it and I have to reconsider, it makes everything into a fucking mess in my head.  
I sighed again without even wanting to think about it, so much time filled with hope, illusion, love... it has simply disappeared.  
  
"Why were you so obsessed with her? I know everyone fucking adores her and her mother has a company built as an empire, but I don't understand how you managed to love her so much" He questioned looking at me judgingly, does he think I only liked her superficially, that I'm so insane and desperate or something similar?  
  
I thought for a bit, I had never really put to words why I liked Fef so much, outside of what's superficial like her appearance or socio-economical status.  
"Fef she... Is so filled with life-  
She has an energy and manner to treat others that's uncomparable to anyone I've ever seen-  
Despite how happy and free-spirited she seems sometimes, she's so smart, comprehensive and seems to love everyone around her, I felt like someone could love me after I met her...-  
No one and nothing mattered when she was next to me, her eyes, her smile, made my life shine and it made me want to be the perfect partner that she needed...-  
But I wasn't the one she wanted".  
  
This time when I turned to look at him I noticed he did feel pity for me, I guess it's hard to listen to those words or something, I think it's the first time he has made that face so I asked "Uh... Is something wrong?".  
"No, no, I suppose I understand why you started crying yesterday, it's clear that you loved her" he sighed but his expression intensified once again "But it's not worth continuing to lamenting, you should, I don't know, look for other friends or a pass time or something like that... Don't you have anything like that?"  
"Um... I used to do most things for Feferi"  
"Oh for fuck's sake..." he grumbled and rolled his eyes.  
"I know, I know, it's pathetic... Still, I didn't focus on anything, nothing seemed good enough..."  
"You wouldn't stop being pathetic even if it saved your fucking life, man"  
  
I didn't focus ALL my life on her, but to a certain point I did with the things I was passionate about, role-playing games, reading science books, those are typical things and he would only tell me those are boring.  
When I was a kid I used to write spells in my notebooks, I wanted to learn how to make clothes so I could make a wizard outfit, I played all kinds of instruments with my dad, and he taught me things about the time he was a sailor, even historic facts that he knew... I lost all interesting in those things, maybe excluding the last part, it just doesn't involve my father anymore.  
  
There's only one thing that I suppose it's worth mentioning "Uh... I tried writing a song for Fef on the violin"  
"Oh, that's right, Kanaya told me she found you on the music classroom after class playing a violin song-   
She said it was pretty so she asked you for advice"   
"Ugh, She told you about that?! I told her not to tell anyone..."  
"Heh, but you agreed to teach her, that's what she said at least"  
"Shut up..."  
"Why didn't you practice at home? Don't you have your violin?"  
"The music class has good acoustics, also I prefer not to have my dad asking me what song I'm playing... He also liked writing music"  
"You don't like sharing things with your dad it seems"   
"It's not that, it's just... Ugh, I don't know, it was personal"  
"Well, maybe you should take it again, it seems like a good option"  
"Ugh, I don't feel like doing it, what do I even write about?"  
He looked at me somewhat angry, almost implying that inspiration wasn't really necessary to play "How the fuck should know?-  
Just write about anything, something you like, writes about... " He looked around "About this beach!"  
  
I was a bit weirded out but it didn't seem like a bad idea... Before I had thought about melodies just sitting here looking at the moon, everything that the waves, the breeze, even the moonlight tell construct this beautiful, soft and pacific atmosphere.  
I looked towards the sea thinking for a moment and then answered "Well... I guess I'll try"  
"About fucking time, geez" it's true that yesterday I said that I will try, I suppose I won't lose anything by doing it... He sighed and patted me on the shoulder with a small grin as if he tried to support and encourage me, it's been long since I've been truly motivated, to be honest, but maybe I can do it if he trusts me... I shouldn't let him down.   
  
Sadly our time here was up, he stood up suddenly and told me it was too late, he had to leave, I said goodbye while looking at him leave.   
In my way home I was thinking about the song, I threw out the notes I made about it and completely left it, I guess I'll have to start new and listen to what Kar says and put effort if I want to stop feeling this bad. 


End file.
